The embodiments relate to methods and systems for creating integral transparent member and amorphous metal alloy parts using thermoplastic molding techniques in which the amorphous metal is molded to the transparent member in a thermoplastic, not liquid, state.
During the manufacture of electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital music players, and handheld computing devices, transparent components are often held within housings or the like. By way of example, many electronic devices have displays that include glass or plastic windows which are held by a metal housing. Typically, a metal frame or housing is formed, and a glass component or a plastic component is inserted into the formed frame or housing.
In order to properly secure a metal frame and a glass component together, the tolerances associated with the fit between the metal frame and the glass component must be strictly maintained. That is, the tolerance matches between the metal frame and the glass component are maintained such that the glass component may be inserted into the metal frame and held in place. An overall assembly that includes a metal frame and a glass component inserted therein may be held together by a press fit, using adhesive materials, and/or using mechanical structures such as screws. If the tolerance matches between the metal frame and the glass component are not strictly maintained, the integrity of the overall assembly may be compromised. For relatively small assemblies, maintaining critical tolerances between metal frames and glass components such that tolerance mismatches are unlikely to occur may be difficult.
Forming a metal bezel around a transparent member insert using die casting and metal injection molding techniques is known and described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0017263, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Use of liquid metal or metal alloys requires extremely high temperatures, and in the case of an amorphous alloy, also requires specified cooling rates to maintain the amorphicity of the alloy. These conditions require specific transparent members that can withstand the temperature of the melted metal, and the cooling rate, and could create stresses within the transparent member that might cause deformations or cracks, if certain amorphous metals requiring rapid cooling were utilized.
Forming an amorphous alloy frame for electronic hardware and flat panel displays is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,490, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The frame is formed and then the remaining components of the electronic device are attached thereto. Specifically, the overall assembly that includes the metal frame and optionally a glass or transparent component (and other electronic components) inserted therein are held together by a press fit, using adhesive materials, and/or using mechanical structures such as screws. If the tolerance matches between the metal frame and the other components are not strictly maintained, the integrity of the overall assembly may be compromised. For relatively small assemblies, maintaining critical tolerances between metal frames and glass components such that tolerance mismatches are unlikely to occur may be difficult.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and an apparatus that allows for the tolerances associated with a metal-based frame and a glass component, or a metal-based frame and a plastic component, to be substantially relaxed.